


Potential fanfictions

by Charalover101



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: So i went to this weird sight that had quotes and stuff and i have some most of them i feel like the joker would say
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Potential fanfictions

"You'd think I'd be embarrassed, but lets be real with each other I've done far worse things"

I feel like that's a like the joker would say to batman if he was caught doing something weird (or doing something with a certain man in black *wink*) 

"So from the bottom of my cold dead heart,screw you" 

I feel like this is a batman line,but i feel like the joker could reply with something like "gladly~"

"In my defense he was already dead when i got here"

So once again a potential joker line,i dont know what scenario this would go with but as i started typing i started thinking of something that made me laugh but shouldn't.   
What if the joker tortured jason todd but than left for like a few hours and than came back and jason was dead and than batman comes in and glares at him and than jokers like "in my defense he was already dead when i got here"

"Rules?,nope not listening, im not following them. Never have never will"   
Once again,joker. I dont know what scenario to do,maybe the joker moves into wayne manor?

And those are all the quotes that inspired me  
What do you think?  
Do you think any of these quotes would be good for a fanfic


End file.
